Beverage holders such as mugs, glasses, cups, steins, bottles and so forth have been used for centuries so that various beverages can be conveniently consumed. Also insulating devices (sometimes known as Koozies™) have been known for many years to help keep a beverage either warm or cold. Insulating beverage holders can be designed to fit standard bottle sizes or standard beverage cans. Insulating beverage holders are often sold or given away by beverage companies since they can be used as advertising vehicles (i.e. the outside surface of the Koozie has advertising space for commercial entities). Koozies are typically designed to snugly fit around either the bottle or can of the beverage. Likewise, most beverage bottles and cans in a single serving size are designed to fit comfortably into a user's hand. Drinking beverages (particularly alcoholic beverages) is sometimes considered to be a sedentary activity. In fact, for many years the poster child for the inactive, overweight “couch potato” is a man sitting on a couch drinking a beer while watching some sports event.
Grippers are often used by persons involved in sports where hand, wrist or forearm strength is crucial (e.g. tennis, baseball, football, rugby, basketball, golf and so forth). Grippers can be as simple as a circular spring with V-shaped handles that are attached to the two legs coming off the spring. These single spring grippers include, for example, Tiger Claw Hand Exercise Grips from Amazon.com, Extra Strength Hand Grip from Everlast Worldwide, Inc. and Heavy Grip from Heavy Sports, Inc. In addition, more complex grippers with multiple springs (sometimes one for each finger) include, for example, GripMaster Hand Exerciser from Accu-Net, LLC. Compressible balls or spheres, such as foam shaped ball or sphere or a ball or sphere with a resilient rubber like covering filled with dry particles or pellets, can also be used for exercise. Exercise grippers are disclosed, for example, in a series of US patents by Mark A Scatterday, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,190,504, 5,350,342, 5,716,303, 6,210,304, 6,059,249, 6,482,129, and 6,162,149 (hereinafter the Scatterday patents). Some compressible ball apparatuses are, for example, the GHS Handmaster Plus Hand Exerciser and the DynaFlex Platinum Powerball, both available from Amazon.
It would be a significant improvement and advance to combine exercise with beverage drinking.